


Recognized

by Entwinedlove



Series: Of Heart and Heroes [27]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 22:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17252558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Darcy is accidentally transported into the past where she meets someone before they're famous.MCU Almost-No-Rules Bingo Card #18:B1Someone Else,I1Courting,N1Dude,G1Dancing,O1Break the Ice





	Recognized

Darcy had no idea how she'd ended up in the 1940s. The last thing she remembered from her own time was Jane fiddling with her teleportation stick things that helped save London from the Dark Elves during the Convergence. She kept going back to the place she'd "landed" but it'd been about two months and nothing had happened to bring her home. She supposed Jane just hadn't figured out how to fix it yet.

She _hoped_ Jane was working on how to fix it.

But, it's okay. Darcy's a smart girl. She figured out what to do. For the most part. She found a boarding house for single women. And a job. Secretarial, of course, because nobody seemed to want to hire her for anything else. It wasn't so bad. She made a few friends too. Connie was really sweet and tried to include Darcy in her typical outings.

Which meant Darcy got a quick lesson in dancing.

It was fun, though the dating system was really complicated and absolutely did not mean people were courting—she'd been set straight on that really quickly. Dancing was for fun. And dating was for popularity.

Now, Darcy'd never really been very popular and with her lack of dancing abilities she didn't see that changing in the future—past?—at all. So while she went out dancing with Connie, and sometimes on double dates too, she didn't score very highly on the popularity scale.

It was fine. She wasn't really interested in any of the guys Connie introduced her to anyway. They all seemed to remind her of pictures of her great-grandparents that were on display when she was growing up. It was probably the haircuts.

That was until Connie introduced her to Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers. Bucky was actually Connie's date but she'd promised he'd take her out for a swing on the floor too. Her date, on the other hand, was a short dude with a chip on his shoulder the size of Manhattan. He was polite but not really interesting until some idiot near their table started being rude. Then he made a big deal about provoking the fellow until they were both kicked out of the dance hall. Bucky apologized and went after him. Connie was immensely disappointed but Darcy wasn't and suggested that maybe their date didn't have to be over.

They followed the sound of soft whispers down the alley beside the dance hall to find Steve with a bloody nose holding a handkerchief to his face and Bucky prodding at it gently. "It might be broken, pal."

"I can set it if it is," Darcy said. She bit off her reasoning because saying she took a class to pad out her schedule two semesters ago 71 years in the future probably wouldn't make sense.

Both men turned around, startled. Bucky frowned and said, "Ah, girls. You didn't need to come out here. No need to see this." He stepped in front of Steve but Darcy wasn't sure if he was trying to help Steve save face or if she and Connie were supposed to be squeamish about blood or something.

She glanced at Connie, didn't notice any squeamishness, and looked back at him. "It's okay. Is his nose broken, then?"

Bucky sort of gave a shrug and Darcy stepped around him. Steve frowned when he saw her and looked down, dabbing at his bleeding nose with his handkerchief again. "Sorry."

"Nah, it's fine. I've met people who break the ice by picking fights," she joked, thinking of Thor and Loki, but reaching forward and pressing her fingers to his nose. He winced a little but then clenched his jaw and the stubborn tilt to it reminded her of someone. She blinked away the flash of memory and said, "It's not broken now but you've broken it in the past, haven't you?"

He shrugged. "Somebody's got to stop the bullies, right?"

She lowered her hands and squinted a little. Anti-bully, clenched jaw, those pretty blue eyes and... As soon as who this was clicked in her brain—holy shit, this was Captain America—her eyes went wide.

"You okay?" he asked. He checked his handkerchief again, dabbed at his nose one more time, and then stuffed the bloody bit of fabric into his pocket.

"You're Steve Rogers," she said dumbly.

He grinned and looked at her a little oddly before saying. "Yeah? Bucky introduced us earlier? Did you think I was someone else?"

She realized that she probably shouldn't say anything to jeopardize the future because despite being a PoliSci major she had taken enough history classes to know how much this guy made a difference in the war, so she just smiled and shook her head. "No, it's just... I'm being weird. Sorry. You've got really pretty eyes." She answered like an idiot before looking down at her shoes. She'd torn her stockings again, dammit.

"Thanks," he said, and if she wasn't mistaken he might have blushed a little. "You do too."

"So are we going dancing?" Connie asked, interrupting.

Steve raised his eyebrows a little in question and Darcy nodded. "I'm not much of a dancer, to tell the truth," she said.

"Me either." He smiled and held up his hand, she took it and they turned and followed Bucky and Connie back into the dance hall.

And if Darcy didn't go back to the place she expected Jane to collect her from the next day... well, no one had to know.


End file.
